


Exposed

by EllaCharmix



Category: Lying Game (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel stumbles upon a secret about her sister Sutton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Lying Game is owned by ABC Family. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or options are reflected in this work of fanfiction. 
> 
>  
> 
> Authoress' notes: A super short one-shot.

Laurel walked down the hall way in search of her sister, Sutton. Over the past few months the younger sister couldn't help but to notice that her sister hadn't been acting like normal, not that she mined it much, after having a nice new Sutton around made things better and gave Laurel the sister she had always hoped to have. So why question a good thing?

Well, the good thing had gone as quickly as it came. Over the past few days Sutton's old ways where resurfacing. And Laurel was already starting to miss the old new Sutton.

Now with everything going on between her and Justin she really need someone to talk to and get advice from. Not mom, but Sutton.

Just as Laurel was about to knock on her sister's closed door she paused for a moment as she hear Sutton's voice. Getting a feeling something was going on; she pressed her ear against the door.

"I don't know what to do either Sutton!" a new voice explained. Laurel made a face as she tried to recognize the voice. It didn't belong to Charr or Mads, and oddly enough the voice sounded a little too much Sutton's own voice.

What the? Laurel scooted down to the floor and pushed the door open about an inch and looked inside. Her heart stopped as she seen two teenage girls; both looked like Sutton. The teen looked away as the two Suttons continued talking, completely unaware of Laurel's presence.

Laurel's first thought was to believe that it was either a crazy dream or stress acting up on her. No matter how she spun what she was seeing it didn't make sense. Not ever bothering herself to waste time thinking things over, Laurel stood up and opened the door completely open.

Surprised the two Sutton's turned. "Who are you and what is going on?" Laurel put her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense kind of way.

"Laurel-"The real Sutton began as Emma just looked stunned, the only thing she could think of was how could they have not know she was home.

"Don't 'Laurel' me, what is going on? Please don't tell me this is one of your lying games." Just at that moment Ethan ended into the room.

Laurel looked from Sutton to Emma and to Ethan. "Does someone want to tell me what is going on?"

Ethan turned to the girls, almost as if to say that they should. Sutton uncrossed her arms. "Laurel, this is my twin sister; Emma."


End file.
